Rules and Regulations
OOC Regulations. # Respect amongst players. Got a problem with someone? Then handle it like adults person to person. (He said, she said, they said, we said won't fly here.)Courtesy. Act like adults. Be flexible. No drama. Period. ' ' # Take responsibility for your own actions. ' ' # Be nice even if you don’t like someone. ' ' # Keep it civil. No fits, no whining, no crying, no name-calling, no blaming. ' ' # My role-play. My rules. Learn them, abide by them, have fun. Role-play Regulations #1. Do not mix real-world emotions with in character emotion. (I.C.) Remain separate from your character. It’s not you. It’s a person you’re pretending to be. #2. Do NOT character override. Meaning if a character refuses to do something or is immune to something. Do not force them into something they don’t want to be apart of or want to be done. #3. Please don’t be a silent observer. That’s not going to land you a role in any roleplay. You'll sit in the corner all by yourself and RP with yourself. #4. NOTICE your surroundings. Do not get locked onto a single person. There will be multiple people within earshot, lines of sight, etc. At the very… very least. Just add in a single sentence that shows notice. (Example: -Ludovic noticed Sarah sitting at the table nearby while he was talking to Ral'Tack.) #5. Do not just simply appear on the scene. The regions I provide are extensive environments that provide vast visual options and locations for you to choose from. Much like real life you as a person can’t just -poof- to your friends' place. You’ve got to walk, drive, take the bus or whatever. APPLY that thinking to the scenes provided. Ride a horse, fall from the sky, anything but forcefully just poofing into the area with players. #6. Keep it interesting. Ad-libbing is essential. Be flexible to maintain the story/plot. #7. This is a different world. A different realm. If you RP here then the rules of magic, combat, etc from your realms/worlds become irrelevant. Respect the differences and do not force any information on anyone for any reason. We’re here to have fun and create a wonderful story. #8. You are able to post three areas at once maximum, however you must take into account other events in other locations. In some cases you may be required to use magic based cloning to explain how your rpc is in two places at once. This will of course have an affect on the real copy so be careful when you do this. #9. There will be a 24 hour limit between posts. If anyone no matter their rank has not posted within 24 hours after it became their turn they will be skipped. Their rpc will be temporarily moved to a safe location until it is their turn again. Role-Play Requirements The minimum requirements to continue role-playing in Aruan. * Every introduction must be at minimum four or more sentences. * Every regular post should be at least two to three sentences or more. * Remember when entering a scene DO NOT just appear where everyone is. This is a journey, use horses, chariots and the like to travel into the region and make your way toward the destinations provided. * Character creations are limited only to the imagination. Reasonably at least. Gods and God-likes are only acceptable by the Owner and Mods. (Magic deities and things of that nature. Not actual characters. * Each player may have up to three characters and may play two (if necessary) at a time. With three characters rp can continue or progress without holding anything up in the event one character becomes incapacitated for any given reason. (Includes having to pause an rp with another player for the real world. It gives the person waiting for a chance to rp someone else while they wait if they so choose) * If you will be unavailable for an extended period of time make it known. Two weeks of inactivity without reason will result in removal from the rp. That does not mean you can post once every two weeks and be safe. Participation is required so you don't waste everyone's time.